The Lost Princess of Faerieland
by Princess Sarah of Darigan
Summary: When Sarah was eight-years-old, an accident left her without a memory or a family. She was living on the streets until she met her best friend and her pirate father. Now, ten years later, she's a skilled thief, dead broke but loving every minute of it...
1. The Dream

Hi everyone! This is my first Neopets story and I hope you like it! If you want to learn more about the characters, check out the story site at And now, on with the fic!_

* * *

They ran up the side of __Techo__Mountain__, a woman in her late twenties pulling a young girl about eight-years-old along with her. She was trying to be gentle with the small child, but the urgency for their escape prevented that. They had to get away._

_"Mommy, slow down!" the little girl pleaded. "Please, I can't run that fast!" The woman stopped and scooped the child into her arms before continuing up the mountain. She could feel her daughter hugging her tight and hear her whimpering softly. "Why is Aunt Jhudora chasing us, Mommy?"_

_"Don't worry," her mother said soothingly, holding her close. "She's not going to catch us…"_

_"I wouldn't be so sure, Fyora." Fyora's eyes narrowed as she tightened her embrace on her daughter, squeezing the Light Faerie backpack the girl was wearing. Jhudora was trying to take her daughter away from her… Jhudora's own daughter had "disappeared" when she was an infant and now she was trying to claim her niece as her own._

_"You're not getting her," Fyora said, not turning around. "She's my child, yours is gone…"_

_"My daughter is gone because of you," Jhudora fired back. "It's only fair that I take yours in exchange." Fyora heard her little girl whimper in fear and felt a tear fall on her shoulder. Fyora put her down on the ground, pulling away from her tight embrace._

_"Run… run, and don't look back." The child's eyes widened in fear and surprise._

_"No!" she cried. "No, Mommy, I'm not leaving you!" She went to hug Fyora again, but Fyora refused. "Mommy…"  
"Run," she whispered. "Just run…" The little girl was about to do so… when she saw something heading right for Fyora… a large ball of black light._

_"Mommy, look out!" She shoved her mother aside, directly taking the blast… and falling into the volcano._

_"NO!" Fyora yelled. "SARAH!!"_

* * *

She woke with a start, breathing heavily. That was the third time this week she'd had that dream… and it confused her. The story… it fit right along with what she remembered about her life… all ten years that she could remember.

She was about eight-years-old when her best friend… best Neopet friend, a blue Kougra named OraionStar found her lying on a small cliff within the mouth of the volcano. She wasn't moving and had blood trickling from a wound on the back of her head. If Oraion hadn't found her… she probably would have died.

She looked at the blue Kougra that was cuddled close to her, trying to keep warm. He wasn't a baby, but not exactly an elder when he'd been abandoned by his owner… well, thrown into the volcano by his owner. By a stroke of luck, he had landed on the same cliff she was lying on… and he saved her. He somehow got her out of there, got her to a hospital… and adopted her. He made it his business to protect her.

When she woke up in the hospital, she couldn't remember anything… anything except her name and the fact that someone had yelled it out in terror right before everything went black. The doctors said that the hit she'd taken to her head had caused amnesia and maybe someday she'd get her memory back… that was ten years ago, and she still couldn't remember a thing. The only clues she had were the Light Faerie backpack she was wearing, its contents and the gold heart-shaped locket around her neck. It had her name written on the front in silver letters and it refused to open. That frustrated Sarah- every thing she needed to know could be within that locket… but she'd never find out.

She pulled Oraion into her lap and held him close, wrapping the blanket tight around them both. The tent they lived in did very little to keep out the wintry air that came in late October. She knew that she'd have to get them a house someday… when she got the money… but someday wasn't coming soon enough.

Oraion purred softly, shaking her from her thoughts. Tomorrow she would see if she could get some neopoints from somewhere… but now was the time to sleep. As for the dream…

"It's just a dream," she whispered. "The Faerie Queen doesn't know me… no one knows me… I don't even know me." She sighed sadly. "I'm just Sarah…"


	2. Nothing and Everything At The Same Time

Sarah woke up the next morning wondering when she had fallen asleep. Each time she had tried, she kept hearing someone, perhaps her mother, screaming her name. She never saw a face to put with these screams. She honestly didn't think she'd ever see one… because after the voice screamed her name, it let out a horrifying, pain stricken cry… and then, there was total silence. It could have been because Sarah's world went black, or possibly because… because the owner of the voice was no more. The latter reason was the one Sarah chose to believe. She had no reason to believe anything other than that.

She ran her fingers through her hair. Her hair was the one thing that attracted the most attention from other people. It was short, the longest bits falling between her ears and shoulder blades. Her hair was purple- lilac colored with a few grape colored highlights… and those grape highlights matched her eyes perfectly. She'd never had anything done to either her eyes or hair- both were naturally their purple colors. She often wondered where she got these features from. Mother? Father? She didn't know… she didn't think she ever would.

Sarah put her hand down to help her sit up and felt something soft and squishy under her hand. She looked down to see her favorite and rather interesting looking plushie lying there- a Darigan Kougra with Faerie wings. Sarah knew she was probably a little old for stuffed animals, but Dari, as she called the plushie, had some sentimental value. On the right wing, embroidered in gold thread, was her name and on the left wing was "With Love, From Mom," in the same gold thread. She loved that thing, no matter how strange it looked. To her, it was proof that her mother did love her… once. Whether she still did or not… whether she was still alive to do so or not… it didn't matter. She did love Sarah once.

Sarah was just about to get to her feet and locate Oraion when a blue ball of fuzz ran into the tent and tackled her to the ground.

"Good morning Sarah!" the fuzz said cheerily, licking her face affectionately. "It's a beautiful day out there! A little chilly, but the sun is shining! What do you want to do?" Sarah laughed happily, hugging her Kougra friend tight.

"I think I want to go to Neopia Central today," she replied as she set him down and got to her feet. "Collect our interest at the bank…"

"Wow, one neopoint," Oraion said in mock amazement. Sarah didn't blame him. Sure, there were plenty of ways to get neopoints in Neopia… if you were good at games or happened upon an item worth selling. Neither was the case with her. She was lucky if she lost a tooth and the Tooth Faerie decided to be generous. She had been offered a lot of neopoints for her locket, but she refused to sell. Next to her plushie and her backpack, it was all she had to remind her of a life she didn't remember.

Sometimes it really amazed her that she was so happy with her life. She was flat broke most of the time, had to steal just about everything to get by and she didn't know who she was or where she came from. She really had nothing… and everything at the same time. She had Oraion, she had friends… friends.

"Maybe we'll see Kay and Lupie on the way," she said hopefully. It had been a long time since she'd seen her best friend and her faithful Lupe. Kay Topaz was an aspiring pirate and a master thief that Sarah and Oraion had met when they were younger. Sarah was a thief as well, but not as good as Kay. In all actuality, if she _had_ been a good thief, she and Kay probably would have never met.

It wasn't long after Oraion had saved Sarah from Techo Mountain when they found themselves on Krawk Island, trying to pawn some doubloons they had "acquired" while they were still in Mystery Island. Sarah kept the doubloons in her light faerie backpack, which she set down for a second to help Oraion get untangled from the ball of yarn he was playing with. When she went to pick it up, the bag was gone… but two sneaky looking characters seemed to be running away from her really fast. She was about to start after them, when something latched onto her pant leg and held her still.

"Oraion!" she protested. "Come on, we've got to go after them."

"_Sarah_," he replied, calmly. "It's not worth it- those were _pirates. _They _kill _people! They…"

"Took my pack with all our food, doubloons and your Red Kiko Squeeze Toy." There was a pause.

"Okay, let's go get 'em." Sarah smiled and started after the pirates- never separate a Kougra from his favorite squeeze toy.


End file.
